GLEE:The reunion
by gleeks united
Summary: Set 10 years after 'Comeback' Sam Evans is happy he's 26,quarterback for the NY jets living with his best friend puck and dating his dream girl but with the glee clubs ten year reunion coming up how will seeing Quinn mess with his head AU crap summery soz
1. chapter 1

**Sam's P.O.V**

Don't you love it when you wake up in the morning and everything seems to be well... right i mean 10 years ago i was a dork who couldn't even get A girlfriend that didn't cheat on me or A steady position on my schools football team and now im quarterback for the New York jets working alongside my best friend Puck and im dating the hottest girl in NYC who's as obsessed with avatar as me (even though the 5th one was kinda crap) and does tons of impressions i swear i love her we've been dating for 2 years and shes my everything i cant wait to show her off at my high school glee reunion next week.

Apart from me Puck,Rachel and Quinn everyone kinda stayed in Lima i mean Finn's the coach of our high school football team Artie's head of maths, Tina coaches the glee club, Brittany and Santana run Breadstix , Mike teaches Asian kids how to dance at his own studio,Kurt's A Successful writer but stays in Lima to 'type his magic' his words not mine and Mercedes is A midwife at the local hospital .

Me Puck and Rachel stay in touch and she stays at our apartment every time she performs on Broadway shes actually really nice i mean now she has everything she wants shes not as competitive or as self obsessed we actually get along even if she does drag us down to a posh up class karaoke when ever she stays.

Quinn Fabrey on the other had we do not contact i mean i didn't speak to her again until graduation and that was just to say a meaningless "good luck ".

Shes A fashion designer and shes in NYC shes emailed me and puck a few times saying we should meet up but we kept saying we had practice until she stopped she reminds us too much of how screwed up high school was.

We know its not fair but Its better to leave the past in the past especially when the past cheated on you with Finn Hudson."Dude are you OK?"

Puck said waving his hands in my face "Yeah sorry man i zoned out"

He patted me on the back before standing up and walking into the kitchen "i was saying that im thinking of asking Ashley to marry me"

Ashley was pucks girlfriend they've been together for about a year and a half and shes the first girl im sure he hasn't cheated on i mean pucks a douche but Ashley brings out the best in him shes sex obsessed so he doesn't get bored and shes a diva just like him

"That's great Puck "you could tell he was nervous he was basically emptying out the fridge

"what if she says no" he mumbled while stuffing a week old burrito into his mouth

"She wont dude she loves you" he nodded unconvincingly while smelling what looked like mayo at least i hoped it was mayo

"But dude id ask her soon i mean before you clear out the kitchen" he laughed and i smiled back even if he was a man whore he was still a pretty awesome friend

"will do anyway when are you gonna pop the question to Katie i mean you've had that ring for ages and you practically carry It around everywhere" i shrugged

"ill know when the times right " the doorbell rang Puck rolled his eyes and then opened the door it was Katie i stood up and walked towards her

"hey beautiful" she smiled

"hey i missed you" she fake pouted, me and puck had been at camp in Jacksonville for the last two weeks

"Nga yawne lu oer sevin menaris " we loved confusing puck with na'vi

"dude what the hell does that mean" he looked like a lost dog or something i went to answer but Katie beat me to it

" it means i love you pretty eyes " she smiled at me

"hey puck isn't there something you have to do" he arched his eyebrows

"no..." arghh why cant he take a hint

"Yanno something outside of the apartment that would leave me and Katie here alone .." he smirked

"oh yeah that thing um ill be back later have fun Sammy boy" he grabbed his coat and left

"so.." she said smiling at me

"so.." i laughed and pulled her into a kiss she always tasted like cherry's and i love cherry's then the phone rang

"damn " Katie giggled at my obvious disappointment i picked up the phone

"hello" it was probably puck purposely ruining the moment

"hi is this Sam Evans " for some reason the soft quiet voice sounded familiar

"yeah who's this?" it went silent for a moment

"its Quinn , Quinn Fabrey " WTH?

"hi..." why was she calling me

" i know this is random but um i need a favor"

* * *

_**hey guys this is my first Sam/Quinn story review and rate please :) oh and the second chapter will be from Quinn's P.O.V**_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's P.O.V

Work. I hate work I used to love what I did until Katie Anderson and Ashley Johnson became my test models they are total bitches every design I think of they find a way to bring it down and worst of all they're both dating my ex's and every time I'm in the same room as them they're talking about how in love they are I swear it makes me feel sick Im not jealous its just annoying especially since they know my history with the guys.

I'm happy outside of work though I've been dating Jake for about 5 months now he's amazing I haven't felt this happy with anyone since high school and well I messed that up I wont do that this time I still feel bad about what happened with Sam ,

Id managed to block it out for ages but when Katie started bringing him up it all came racing back how happy he made me and how it scared me so much that I ended up cheating on him.

Id emailed him and puck a few times saying we should meet up but they'd always lie about football practice so I gave up I guess seeing me isn't what they call fun.

"Hello Quinn what's wrong with you?" Katie was staring at me

"Nothing sorry I was just daydreaming" why was I apologizing to her?

"Yeah well save your daydreaming till after this fitting I haven't seen my Sammy bear in weeks" Sammy bear? That's just embarrassing now Ashley's joining in

"I saw him this morning when I went to see Puck he told me to say that he misses your pretty eyes or something weird like that" Pretty eyes why does that sound familiar

Kate smiled "let me guess he said it in na'vi first?" oh I remembered.

**_Flashback _**

_"The blueberry flavor is the worst," I smiled, trying to break the silence. "Especially if it gets down your pants. I looked like a creature out of Avatar down there when I got slushied."_

_Sam lifted his head up and smiled. He still had slushie on his face, so I grabbed the towel and started wiping it off. He laughed._

_"I saw Avatar like six times," he replied with a smiled on his face. He was kind of cute with that blonde hair._

_"Oh," I said awkwardly and unsure of what to say. "Anyway, you'll get used to it." I smiled and handed him the towel._

_"Well, you're the head cheerleader," Sam started. "Why do you even bother? You don't need glee club."_

_"I like to sing," I took the towel from him and started to wipe off the other side of his face. "And, the fact is, those guys were pretty cold to me last year when I wasn't on top. What's the point of being popular when you cant do what you want." I smiled weakly._

_Sam looked at me intensely and smiled. He said some weird words with a sweet smile on his face. It confused me. I must have showed that I was confused._

_"It means you have beautiful eyes," he smiled. "It's Navi. The Avatar language." He was trying so hard to explain to me what it was, but I had no idea. It was annoying me, honestly. Then he repeated it again._

**_End of flashback_**

"What that weird blue people language "Ashley was not the smartest person I knew by far

"Yes Ashley the blue people language" she laughed "I really love Sam I mean Ive never been so happy ever"

"Sam tends to make people feel like that" oh crap why did I say that

"Excuse me ?" great now she's gonna have a bitch fit

"Nothing I just meant that in high school he tended to make people feel like that" here it comes

"Well I don't care what you meant don't you dare try and tell me about my boyfriend you dated him 10 years ago you don't know him OK? He loves me and id never hurt him like you did whore "she's so going to regret that

"who the hell do you think you are calling me a whore im sure Sam would love to know about your meetings with the rest of the NY jets apart from puck slut and you obviously don't know Sam if you think he likes being called Sammy bear what are you 6?" at this point Ashley had sat down and was listening intently to our rants

"ha im sure he'd love to know your still wearing that promise ring round your neck in denial much bitch?"

"what are you on about" how did she know about the promise ring

"Puck and Sam were gossiping about high school a while back and Sam was saying how he forgot to take that promise ring off you and I know no ones proposed to you recently since your 25 and still wont put out so that ring is obviously his" I hate her I HATE HER "yanno what forget this im going to go see my boyfriend oh and by the way tell Jake that I cant make it on Tuesday im going to my boyfriends school reunion"

"what are you talking about" why was she smiling like that

"oh he's been cheating on you " she's lying she has to be "im gone cya later ash "

After that I went home I called Jake but he wouldn't answer and then I had an idea i picked up the phone

"hello" i hadn't heard his voice in years but it still sounded exactly the same

"hi is this Sam Evans " i had act at least a little nonchalant

"yeah who's this?" i took a deep breath

"its Quinn , Quinn Fabrey " please don't hang up please don't hang up

"hi..." here goes

" i know this is random but um i need a favor"

* * *

_**review and rate please :) the third chapter will be more interesting i promise i just wanted to do a bit of a lead up :D  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's P.O.V

Sam was fidgeting I mean really fidgeting he kept tapping his fingers on the table and messing with his hair not to mention every two minuets he'd pick up his phone and start moaning to puck about how he shouldn't have come.I was standing by the entrance just looking at him I mean I hadn't seen him in years and he hadn't changed anything apart from his hair it was still blonde well kind of his roots had started showing so it was more of a sandy brown color which he had spiked up (it looked really hot) he was still obsessed with wearing open check shirts but now he wore a NY jets T-shirt underneath I knew he and puck were playing for the NY jets in fact I watch all of there games and pretend Jake forces me too.

"Hi.." Sam was standing in front of me with his eyebrows arched oh crap he must have noticed me staring at him

"Hey sorry i kinda zoned out" I keep doing that

"its fine I do that all the time" he smiled at me for the first time in 10 years "So do you wanna sit down or..."

"Yeah sure sorry " I wasn't blushing was I? He laughed under his breath oh god I was

We walked over to the table and sat down they're weren't any menus he must of noticed my puzzled look.

"Oh I kinda already ordered sorry this weird waiter guy kept coming over, you still like the same food you did 10 years ago right?" he didn't remember what food i liked did he?

Just then a man came over with a fixed stare on Sam and placed two plates of food on the table Sam immediately began fidgeting again this must have been the guy he was talking about

"Here's your food sir" his voice was REALLY high pitched

"Thanks" Sam shot him a fake smile like the kind he'd given me every time we caught each others eyes until graduation.

"So" Sam said as the waiter walked away "Did I order what you wanted"

I looked down at the 8 oz steak and fries in front of me "um yeah thanks " I tried my best to hide my disappointment I mean seriously what girl orders an 8 oz steak and better yet a fashion designer. He started laughing before taking the plate in front of me and swapping it for his.

"Garden salad extra bacon no dressing and i got you a plate of fries too you always used to take most of mine so i thought just in case" he smiled again Ive missed him so much and i didn't even realize it every time Jake got my order wrong or told a stupid joke Sam was who I was comparing him too.

"Perfect" I smiled

He started pouring wine into the two glasses on our table before passing one to me as he did our fingers brushed he froze and looked into my eyes and I did the same we stayed like that for a second or two faintly smiling before Sam shook his head and put the glass down in front of me.

"anyway um whats this favor you need?"he said eyes fixed on his plate

"oh um I was thinking about getting some male test models to try my new designs on and was wondering if you and puck would be interested" I know what your thinking how the hell is asking my ex to model some shirts a great idea well see that's only stage one of my plan:

1) get puck and sam down to the studio

2) get them to try on some random clothes ill pick up from the GAP or something.

3) put them in the room right next to Katie and Ashley. (our rooms aren't sound proof )

4) tell the guys to wait while I go into the next room and start an argument with Katie.

5) let the guys hear everything.

6) ruin Katie's life and save Sam's.

7) go to the reunion with Sam. (as friends)

8) fix the mistake I made 10 years ago.

"um yeah sure I guess when do you want us?"

I gave him the time and address before reminding him not to tell anyone about it. (i made up some story about the clothes being one of a kind and top secret)

We spent the rest of lunch catching up and laughing at Sam's story's of him ,Puck and Rachel taking over posh karaokes and getting extremely drunk until suddenly he tensed up.

"Sam are you ok" he was staring at me furrowing his eyebrows.

"Quinn is that the promise ring I gave you yanno 10 years ago" oh crap crap how did you forget to take of the necklace aahhh make something up quick.

" Uh yeah I brought it to give it back to you i didn't think I should wear it so I stuck it on my necklace " good save Quinn good save.

"oh" he relaxed then "thanks" he smiled before putting his hand out.

damn now I had to give him the ring back I slowly took my necklace off and removed the ring, I was about to place it in his hand when he pulled it away

"actually keep it melt it down or something" he smiled "i have enough rings in my pocket" wait what.

"What-t" i choked out.

"I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me" he smiled again.

I hate my life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D the more reviews the quicker i upload chapters so keep then coming lol :**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's P.O.V**

Why did I go to lunch with my ex I mean seriously it doesn't even sound like a good idea .Its not that it was horrible I mean she was herself and I missed that,she was still beautiful and had the exact same smile,she laughed at all my jokes and she was so...QUINN!the girl I was in love with ten years ago, the girl who made me happier then id ever been, the girl who- wait a minute what the hell am I doing she was Quinn Fabrey the girl who cheated on me ,the girl who said she wanted to be with me and only me but two days after we broke up got together with Finn.I was not gonna screw up everything I had with Katie for a girl who'd just used me to stay popular I mean I'm gonna propose for Christ sakes I'll do the fashion thing like I promised but then I'll sort my life out I signed a new five year contract last month so I don't have to worry about work and I'll ask Katie to move in with me (Puck's moving in to Ashley's in a few month's) and I'll propose I want to spend my life with Katie I know i do.. well at least I think I do. Now I had to worry about tonight Rachel was back in town so me her and puck were going to go to a open mic night when I told Rachel about the meeting with Quinn she just had to invite her.

"OK man you ready?" Puck was standing in front of me wearing his best suit.

"yeah.. by the way dude were going to a open mic night not a wedding " he frowned at me "whats up with the get up man " he looked down at his tux.

"what do you think its too much?" he was wearing a bow tie A BOW TIE.

"Uh huh" I said holding in a laugh.

"Shit ok give me a sec" He ran back into his room. "So" he shouted " Is Quinn still super hot?"

"Yeah" oh crap why did i say that.

Puck poked his head out the door with a massive smirk on his face.

"No um I mean yeah well um..shes nice" why was I stuttering.

"Yeah yeah whatever " he laughed before closing the door again "Just don't fall for her again dude I mean were famous footballers and were dating complete divas we've got enough drama in our lives you get me" he opened the door and came out in the clothes he'd worn yesterday.

"I wont dude don't worry" I wont.. I think.

Just the Rachel came running through the doors.

"Hey!" she came running over to me and gave me a hug " Hows the best quarterback in the USA doing" she smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Good how about the greatest Eva Perón in the world?" I smiled.

Rachel looked confused for a moment and then did a massive grin " You came to see me?"

"How could we not your amazing Rachel even if we did fall asleep every time you weren't on stage" she laughed I wasn't joking though every time she left stage we'd take shifts sleeping.

She hugged me again before heading over to Puck "and hows the greatest what ever role you play in football doing".

"Position Rach not role and yeah im doing great" Puck loved it when Rachel stayed, I did too but puck seemed to be much happier when she was here than when she wasn't.

"Right grab your coats were picking up Quinn on the way Sam your driving Pucks breath smells like beer, I will sit in the front while puck can sit in the back with Quinn here are our time tables Ive booked us in for a song every half hour puck and me will sing a duet followed by a group performance by all four of us then Sam you'll have a solo after which Quinn will sing a duet with you and finally will be my solo im thinking of doing a bit of Madonna but ill keep you posted" she handed us both a timetable and song lyrics stapled together.

"Hey how come I don't get a solo" puck seemed genuinely disappointed.

"Because last time I gave you one you sang my wiener " I couldn't help but snigger.

"OK well then why didn't Quinn get one?" I was wondering that too.

"Because Quinn cheated on Sam" I loved this girl she was like my protective little sister.

"Uh Rach that was 10 years ago" I had too defend her a little bit.

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the door "I'll forgive her forgive her when you do" she smirked.

Did i say i loved this girl well actually I hate her.

"Are you coming Samuel" she knew I hated it when she said my birth name.

"Fine"who was I kidding she WAS my little sister there was no like about it.

* * *

**Hey hope you like this chapter the next ones gonna be very musical anyway what do you guys think of Rachel coming into the story should i write a chapter in her P.O.V ? Thanks for the reviews guys the more the better. I was thinking should I have Rachel with Puck or Jesse St James ? you choose LOL :D**


	5. AN

**Hey Guys, I don't think im going to continue with this story for a while.**

**After watching Tuesdays episode (sexy) and seeing promos for next weeks episodes im really struggling to write Quinn's character i mean shes turned into a complete bitch and I really don't think she deserves Sam even if it is ten years in the future. But I have got a plan im going to write a one-shot (possibly two-shot if I decide to do two P.O.V's) set somewhere in the middle of the last episode to try and get back my love for Quinn I hope it will work im gonna start on it right away and possibly have it up by do you guys feel about Quinn's actions recently? i mean when she cheated on him i thought it was because she was scared of how happy he made her but now im not so sure .I'd love to here your opinions and Hope you like the one-shot**

**Love,**

**GleeksUnited  
**


End file.
